fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raitao
|name= Raitao |kanji=雷克雄 |romaji=''Raitao'' |alias= King Of All Lightning Dragons (雷竜王, Zen Rairyū no Ō) Dragon God Of Lightning (龍神電光, Ryūjin no Denkō) Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku) |status= Alive |race= Dragon Excitati Simi (Half) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 650+ |blood type= Unknown |education= Self-Taught |hair color= Blonde Blue (Buddha's Blessing) |eye color= Green (Human Form) Blue (Buddha's Blessing) Red (Dragon Form & Ape) |vision= |skin tone= |height=6'4" (193cm, Human) 37'0" (Dragon) |weight= 91kg (Human) 2041kg (Dragon) |medical concerns and ailments= Conduct Disorder |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Asexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Ragnarok Dragon Slayer Magic Enchantment |curse= |abilities= Buddha's Blessing Concordiae |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= }} Raitao (雷克雄, Raitao) is a long forgotten Dragon, Excitati Simi crossbreed that was once renowned in both dragon and human society alike for the havoc he wreaked upon the land during the approximately 400 years in the past. He ended up being dubbed Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku) due to his innate ability to cast lightning for offensive purposes. According to archived documents written by unknown witnesses of the war, Raitao was able cause thunderstorms from simply flying through the air. After nearly being slaughtered by a Dragon Slayer, Raitao went into hiding, where he learnt... through an unknown method. This spell healed all of his physical wounds present on his body at the expense of turning him into a humanoid figure, which heavily dented the pride he held ever so deeply to his heart. Ever since the war ended, he has sought revenge, hoping to restore the influence that Dragons once had in Earth Land. Raitao is a key antagonist in Fairy Tail: Saviour Of This World, debuting in the final arc of the fanon instalment, where he executes his ambition to vanish the weak's existence on Earth Land. He is one of the strongest characters yet to be introduced to the series. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities *'Zone': Even though he still displays his brash and cocky attitude while fighting, Raitao's mind is wholly focused on the battle at hand when clashing with another combatant. This mental state can be considered the superlative of concentration, allowing a fighter, in this case, Raitao to draw out every last portion of power from each and every aspect in his combat faculty, therefore unlocking his full talent when in battle. *'Immense Stamina': Even despite being significantly weakened in his human form, Raitao has still retained some notable features that places him above most combatants that roam the land, one feature being his stamina. Due to his Dragon and Simi physiology, Raitao is capable of fighting or doing any other form of intensive activity for hours on end before he even begins to feel tired. Such a feat is often unheard of by most humans, allowing him to outlast many opponents while in combat. *'Steel Body': Raitao is known to be able to take a multitude of attacks to his body and still be able to stand up on his feet to tell the tale. The durability of his body is evidently heightened to a point where most attacks fail to inflict pain upon him, hence why he expresses no sign of pain upon his face. This inhuman durability he possesses, forged through a combination of Dragon and Simi blood as well as the countless damage he has accumulated over the years from countless battles, is known to be capable of taking on whole magical spells head on, such as Slayer Roars and still coming out somewhat unscathed. *'Supernatural Strength': Even despite the achievements that mankind and all other races have made in regards to strength, Raitao completely obliterates all previous records. With relative ease, he is capable of smashing rock, stone and even some types of metal down to pieces. He owns incredible leg strength, being able to retain balance while opposing powerful forces against him, namely gales and fairly strong attacks that would blow the average person back, being able to stand firmly on the ground even after having collided with such power. Furthermore, the hybrid's innate natural strength has clearly come to fruition, Raitao being able to crush bladed weapons and magical firearms into various pieces with relative ease, the strength he bears being so colossal that he can shatter bones whole with just strikes. He often displays his physical prowess through denting the ground, which mages of a high calibre convey by forcefully slamming their fist or foot onto the ground, which in turn, results in a small tremor in both ground and atmosphere, as small gusts of wind weakly push against those around them. This can also be shown through a standard punch or kick that doesn't have a target. By striking at an insanely swift speed, Raitao can generate a large amount of wind pressure capable of distorting incoming sound waves as well as cancelling out any form of wind-related attacks coming his way. As a further effect, the wind from the strike has the potential to halt the movement of air projectiles aimed at Raitao and clear out any gases in an enclosed space, clearing out fog or smoke in just seconds. *'Fighting-Attuned Vision': Through the many battles that Raitao has participated over his lifetime, Raitao's eyes have adjusted to the pace of battles, granting him the time to process an incoming attack as well as fabricating an appropriate response to the situation at hand. On top of that, as a result of his Excitati Simi lineage, his vision is majorly enhanced, being able to detect minute changes on the battlefield, even in low-light conditions where it would normally be impossible to see anything at all, let alone detect minuscule changes on a battlefield. *'Inconceivable Agility': Without a doubt, Raitao's speed is one of his most notable features, as shown in battles where he is able to dodge high-speed projectiles as if they were paper aeroplanes. His agility enables him to close the distance against opponents in a matter of seconds, and when paired with his near immaculate vision, he is even capable of achieving inhuman-like feats such as dodging both non-magic and magic-imbued bullets. Raitao has also been shown to have quite the flexibility, which heightens his evasion skills by quite a fair bit. On a few rare occasions, especially while utilising Buddha's Blessing, his speed is so overwhelming that he completely disappears from the sight of even seasoned fighters, something that cannot be matched by many. Magical Abilities Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency. Those who possess Magic have connected their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature — . Consequently, this connection is passively manifested outside of the Mage's body as a constant exertion of power, for such connections are unable to be isolated within the body. For the most part, Mages who casually exert their power in this way do not interrupt their surroundings or individuals around them. This allows them to coexist with normal Humans without any restraint. However, similar to many mages across Earth Land, by purposefully exerting the eternano particles within his body, said particles are able to take the shape of an aura which can possibly be used as a form of intimidation. Depending on the amount of particles released from the body and how the aura is manipulated, the strength of Raitao's aura is capable of fluctuating due to said factors. Originally being a Dragon, Raitao has an exceedingly large magical container, therefore he is able to expend a bigger aura than the average mage, his aura being so large that he can even repel enemies with it. Additionally, despite already being extremely durable, by controlling his aura in a way that it forms of layer of magical energy on his body, the crossbreed is able to protect himself from attacks of what could be considered, a high level. *'Magic Signal' ( , Majikku Shigunaru lit. Magic Satellite Broadcasting): Magic Signal is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilise this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilise the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. Ways of Combat Hand-To-Hand Combat Masterly Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Concordiae Concordiae ( , Konkōdiē): Concordiae is an ancient form of life-force manipulation, exclusive to the Excitati Simi race. Derived from the idea of Magic, instead of using eternano particles to cast spells, a user of a Concordia draws upon the power of their life-force to cast the spells, an action that would be considered rare in the race due to their short lifespans, which in turn, provides them with a small amount of life-force. Each Excitati possesses their own, unique set of Concordiae that often represent the user's morals and personality, with the commoners of the race only being able to attain one Concordia during their lifetime. Raitao, being the offspring of an Adroit Simi, is capable of handling three different Concordiae, all being somewhat related to his resentment for the weak as well as him ambition for an uprising against . *'Concordia': *'Concordia': *'Concordia': Magic Ragnarok Dragon Slayer Magic Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique"): Enchantment is a core skill of practiced across all of , and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). In history, Enchantment is lauded as the discipline that eventually paved way to the creation of , and possibly brethren Slayers. Although antiquated by most Mages in this day and age, knowledge of Enchantment still exists among them. Users of Enchantment are known as an Enchanter ( Enchantā) and those with heightened prowess in the art are regarded as a High Enchanter ( Hai Enchantā). Magic is the product of the connection of the Soul to the spiritual flow of nature, enabling one to therein influence their own body or the external environment with their power. Enchantment, at its basis, is a discipline of Magic that sought to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. Although this appears to be the basis of all Magic, it is fundamentally different in that one is in-fact binding their very magic power to the composition of the target in question, leading the vast majority of these Enchantments to fade over a period of time as one's power returns to nature. This fact is most evidently displayed by 's own Enchantments during her use of . *'Performance Enchantment' (効率付加術, Kōritsu Fukajutsu): Performance Enchantments are a type of Enchantment that enables one to enhance an individual or object's performance in various parameters. Through binding one's Magic onto their target, the caster specifies the parameters they wish to enhance, thus allowing their power to mould into the desired characteristic. These parameters can range from physically enhancing an individual's strength, defensive abilities, or speed. At the level of a High Enchanter, Performance Enchantments are capable of vastly increasing the physical or magical power of an individual. Albeit, such a surge of power often causes the loss of sanity and, in some cases, force the target to take upon characteristics of the undead, such as the sense of pain being outright eliminated. These enhancements are temporary and last for a duration determined by the user's level of power. In most cases, these are used as short bursts of power to land critical strikes on an enemy though for Raitao, he can enhance his abilities for a sustained period of time due to his titanic magical and stamina capacity. **'Deus Gratia' ( , Deusu Guratia) also known as Buddha's Blessing ( , Budda no Buresshingu; lit. "Miracle of the Great Sage"), is a spell unique to a select few practitioners within Earth Land. By absorbing the natural eternano that flows out of the land itself, they are able to amplify all characteristics of their physical competence, similar to Amplifier. Firstly, it appeared to be an normal amplification spell but apparently is one of the best to use due to the fact of it's advantages and also because of the quantity of people who actually use it, making it rather unique in battle. The user learns how to absorb the natural eternano which flows out of Earth Land itself instead of spending their own eternano and waiting for the natural one to drawn in their body, with this the user bends natural eternano with their own without having to break their own limit, they do it by using their own aura which is the external projection of their magic in order to bring/gather the natural eternano in their body although this will depend on the own control of the mage, and as they are using aura they will have to use some of their magic in order to gain the natural eternano, comparing it, it's like giving 50 coins to receive 60 coins. Such new natural eternano can be used by a mage during normal attacks or spells, either enhancing or complementing them in various ways depending on the mage. However one need to know the quantity of eternano drawn in because if they exaggerate the detrimental effects will show up as living organisms can't endure high concentrations of eternano, then once the right quantity is absorbed the user needs to balance out his own eternano and the natural one. In order to start to absorb natural eternano, one would need to stop most of his/her movements in order for the eternano to drawn in and not fade away due to any disturbances. For advantages, one can get faster and stronger due to the use of new eternano and also gain higher level of perception as they have natural eternano bended in their body they can sense major disturbances in the near atmosphere since it has eternano flowing on it, they can use said new eternano in order to enhance their own magic spells and use less of their own eternano in the proccess although this would decrease the time of the Blessing. As said before, if one drawns in too much natural eternano their body may not endure it and they will die or suffer from various unknown effects, if one draws in too little eternano, it will fade away along with some portion of the user's eternano rendering the him/her tired, that will leave them as an quite easy-to-hit target, one needs an certain time in order to gather said natural eternano and therefore it's not recommended they do this process during battle and after the full spell's time pass, the user will feel very tired from the usage of it. As it is activated, the user will be enveloped in an not-so-but-still shining aura which may varies depending on their own magic, like for example an user of lightning magic shall gain an blue'ish aura with some sparks through it, many pigmentations of sparks may appear too on one's body while an user of fire magic will gain an pyronic aura with some flame-like patterns on their body. *'Atmospheric Enchantment' (大気付加術, Taiki Fukajutsu): Atmospheric Enchantments are a type of Enchantment that affects the atmosphere directly, the enchantments are capable of influencing weather, atmospheric circulation and a variety of other attributes that belong to the atmosphere. Similar to the mechanics of Performance Enchantments, the user, in this scenario, Raitao, releases a thin stream of concentrated magical energy into the atmosphere so that said energy acts as a bond between the natural eternano particles that is produced by Earth Land directly and the caster's own eternano particles that are produced within their body. Once both energies are bonded, the caster can freely manipulate the forces of nature as they see fit, though it comes at a cost. Atmospheric Enchantment is considered to be one of the most dangerous forms of Enchantment not because of the destruction it could potentially wreak upon the land, but the permanent changes that are capable of occurring, which could lead to a serious of natural disasters or impact climates. Not only that, a constant stream of magic is needed to maintain the bond that is held between the natural and self-produced eternano, and over time, the constant stream will drain away at the user's eternano container, depleting their magic over the course of a battle. Because of those two major turn-offs, Atmospheric Enchantment is considered a taboo amongst Enchanters all over Earth Land, with Raitao being one of the very few that still practice this type of Enchantment. **'Ancient Writing Magic' (古い作成魔法, Furui Sakusei Mahō): Ancient Writing Magic is a rare form of Enchantment that is not regularly used by enchanters in the modern age. Being recognised as a predecessor to Writing Magic, Solid Script and Rune Magic, Ancient Writing Magic has been recorded down as one of the most adaptable magic in all of history, the magic possessing a collection of spells that are capable of producing a plethora of effects on nature itself that cover all aspects of battle (namely offense and defense). Being considered as a predecessor to Writing Magic and Rune Magic, it goes without saying that it takes on similar qualities of the magic aforementioned. In other words, this magic utlises runes, with the effect differing depending on the variation used, each rune being able to release spells and conjure the elements. The spells used for this magic require long, written incantations that once finished, can allow the user to use a complementary, defensive or offensive spell in or outside or of the battlefield. When a user is casting a spell with this magic, a faint aura can be seen emitting from the user's body, the reason for this being is that the user's own eternano particles are fusing with the ambient eternano in the atmosphere in order to materialise what would be considered, the supernatural. It is common practice for specialists of this magic to write the incantations with their bare fingers, contrasting from other types Enchantment where staffs and other Holder Items are commonplace. Themes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Dark mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Caster magic user Category:Mages Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Simi Category:Hybrid Category:Dragon Hybrid